a blue flower
by LuzDeLaLuna0
Summary: this is pov of Corporal Giroro. He's coming to terms with the fact he wants a relationship and who with. it gets sweet it gets emotional. excerpt :The silence was good; I knew Dororo would think so too. Damn there I went thinking of him again this was not good I didn't need to think of anyone in silence, silence meant the mind was vulnerable. I wasn't vulnerable.


**This story is set in the( anime version )future of the platoon. I am very set in the fact Giroro and Dororo belong together:3 this is the first fic I've done of the two and my goal is to be able to read the dialogue in the characters voices and hopefully for my readers to do the same. Please do review.**

'Its strange…after Kyouki and Natsumi got together I don't think of her anymore….until Keroro gets his face smashed into a wall again….' I shook my head and blinked claiming my vision back from my thoughts. There had to be some action around here, Keroro had finally admitted we were never invading Pekopon and life had been a step below boring sense. I sat up straight gripping my gun. That was undoubtedly the sound of a fight! Fist contact, explosions, and the beautiful sounds of combat! I jumped tree to tree quickly leaving the town and coming up into the forest. I had been here before though I couldn't remember why. I stopped in a tree by a wooden shack seeing the producers of the sound I'd been running to. Dororo was practicing with Kyouki.

"Great job Dororo!" Kyouki smiled fist pumping for the ninja Keronian.

"Thank you Kyouki you've been a faithful training partner" he bowed

"I think I'll go see Natsumi now, take care, and call if you need me!" in a jump the dark haired girl was gone.

"Is the platoon in trouble again Giroro?" Dororo asked quietly his hand still pressed to his fist

'What?!' my jaw dropped. How could he see me?!

The next time he spoke he was beside me "under Keroro's instruction I suppose there's no getting out of trouble"

"You've got that right" I agreed. The idiot had nearly blown up the base four times this week with Kululu's help, someone needed to take that maniacs computer away.

"Can I be of help today?" Dororo asked leaning back arms and legs crossed against the tree, no doubt enjoying the breeze like he always seemed to. He always took pleasure in the simple things no one seemed to notice. It amazed me for someone who had been hurt so much and so often and still have no success in saving the planet as he wished he had so much….optimism. "Giroro? Are you ok my friend?"

"That depends. Is it possible to die from boredom?" I asked realizing I hadn't answered his first question having been focused on my thoughts.

"I see." He nodded his cap and mask blowing lightly "would you like a fight with me?"

"What?" I didn't believe I heard him correctly

"You seem bored from lack of battle time, I can assist that" Dororo jumped down pulling out his sword

'Alright' I grinned spinning the gun on my finger and jumped down. I took my stance and Dororo bowed, maybe this coming here wasn't useless.

"Nooooooooooo!"

I looked up from wiping my sniper hearing Keroro's familiar yell. What did he do this time? I lay the gun besides the rest and left my tent going inside the house "whats-" I didn't continue my question. Keroro was running back and forth in the living room tears streaming down his face blubbering nonsense.

"He's been like this for awhile now" Fuyuki said quietly rubbing his arm

"ahh! What did you do stupid frog?!" Natsumi yelled busting into the living room "what happened to my room?!"

"I just wanted a safe place for my gundam! Kululu said he was planning a surprise and I knew it was my babies but" his face slammed onto the ground Natsumi's foot grinding it in his voice coming out garbled mush.

"ku ku ku ku" Kululu's familiar laugh wafted up from below the house

"but you didn't think the psychopath had already rigged it?!" Natsumi growled

I still admired her violence but nothing…no other feelings.

"come on Fuyuki his little stunt made us late for school" Natsumi gripped her brothers arm pulling him with her

"Um sis" you could hear his weak defense as they left "I don't think it was exactly serge's fault"

I started to go back out to the yard but the private's voice stopped me.

"Sergeant!" Tamama called in a sing song voice "I'm going with Momoka to her islaaaand so I would be able to come to the club tonight

I put a hand to my head. I didn't even want to know which club that was.

"Ah yes! That's just what I need a trip to the beach!" Keroro jumped up fine now.

"Yes sir!" Tamama agreed mindlessly

"Sun bathing I can feel it now nice and warm, yes, I can work on my tan"

"Moron!" I exclaimed "don't you remember what that kind of heat does to you?! Do you want to end up a pile of ashes?!" I could feel my temple pulsing

"Someone's sore because he wasn't invited" Keroro ignored the warning

"That's alright! I'm sure Momoka won't mind Giroro coming too! After all she's planning on making, I mean asking Fuyuki to go so the whole Hinata family will be going"

I shook my head and now went back outside. No one listened then it was their own fault for whatever happened.

I sighed a list of names running through my mind while the family rushed around packing for the week long trip to Momoka's island. "Pekoponians, always thinking they need more than nature gives" I mumbled. Well nature and the makers of weaponry.

"I couldn't agree more" Dororo said coming up beside me

'Frog!' I breathed. How could he sneak up on me, no one could.

"What's going on? Certainly seems like a lot of excitement for a Tuesday. Kyouki didn't say much only that she was looking forward to being with Natsumi."

"The Hinatas' are going with Momoka to the beach" I replied with a tone that implied less than caring

"The platoon is not going?"

"Of course we are Keroro is being thoughtless as usual. I'd stay but someone has to keep him alive Kululu'd only kill him faster and Private" I shook my head. Who knows what he'd do.

"Keroro is lucky to have a companion as loyal as you Giroro. And after all he's put you through." He hung his head "you make me want to be a better friend! I will strive to be more like you!" he bowed to me

Shock came over me warming my face. Dororo the image of perfect peaceful spirit wanted to be like me? No one had ever wanted to be like me…an emotion pushed in my stomach...I banished it quickly.

"although I wish I had been invited along on this trip but as always I seem to have been forgotten, I should be used to it by now" he looked to the window "I'll leave and let you back to your packing"

"Hold on a moment hippie" I stopped him "your part of this platoon which means you're coming along"

"But-"

"That's an order lance corporal!" I barked

"Yes corporal sir!" Dororo saluted tears welling in his eyes

I nodded and looked away. Keroro had really messed him up.

"Hey, Dororo, buddy!" Keroro came in pulling suitcases "good timing, you can help me carry these" with that he dropped them dramatically wiping his forehead

"What do you need three bags for?" I glared

"my gundam of course! Think Giroro, what else is there to do except build models!"

I couldn't even form words to insult him thoroughly enough

"Ok Mr. Sergeant sir" Tamama skipped in "everyone's ready to go"

"Ok Dororo follow me with these" Keroro said meaning the bags and went with Tamama on out to the plane.

"But" Dororo started to respond but stopped with a sigh realizing it was no use.

"Let's go" I said grabbing two bags

"There is no need to help me it's my job as Keroro's friend to help him"

"Yeah" I said pointedly. Had I just admitting to being his friend and helping him? Frog, I needed to shoot something I was loosing my mind. I threw the bags down by Keroro.

"Hey, careful!" he exclaimed

I glared instead of acknowledging his defense and sat on one of the seats preparing to hate this trip.

I woke up immediately grabbing the grenades closest to me when cold water splashed in my face.

"Morning Giroro!" Tamama greeted holding the bucket now empty

I felt fire bubbling up "what do you think you're doing in my tent?! Get out!"

"Grumpy" he pouted then perked up "just wanted to tell you to get up or you'll miss breakfast"

By the time I got out there they all were done eating. Fuyuki was down on the rocks with Momoka who was currently laughing unnecessarily. Keroro was testing a new hover craft Kululu made that was obviously dangerous by the way the geek held a remote. Tamama was content playing in the water calling for Kyouki to watch but the girl was too busy watching Natsumi play volleyball aggressively with her mom. None of their amusements looked slightly worth my time I walked around the tent and saw close to the trees Dororo was sitting there.

"Giroro" he looked to me noticing my presence "you too were left out of breakfast?"

"Less time I had to spend listening to the insanity spread" I shrugged

"Join me?" he motioned to the fish cooking and fruit laid out on leaves.

Why not. I sat with him.

"The atmosphere is nice here" he said "the sounds as well"

I nodded slowly. Those weren't things I really considered. I nodded again thanks for the food handed to me. It wasn't bad here at least. Strangely I shuddered feeling a weight on my shoulders.

"Are you ok Giroro?" Dororo asked

"No" I stood. He was watching me.

"I understand" Dororo stood too

"I know you're there Paul" I said turning full circle. I stopped when I heard him land behind me. My fists clenched a ready grin coming to my face as I turned "you here for a challenge soldier?" I met his hard gaze

"My mustache is always ready for a challenge"

With that I jumped up meeting his fists with blocks and punches of my own. Pushing off from a tree I landed a blow to his chest only to collide with his elbow "lucky shot" I hissed continuing my assault

"I will assist you Giroro!" Dororo said drawing his sword. He too joined against Paul. The words 'no! This is my fight!' was my immediate response but they stuck in my throat from the strange assuring feeling of fighting along side someone. Abruptly Paul turned from me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going pal! Were not finished here!"

"Miss Momoka is my first priority" his eyes narrowed "you are second"

"Yeah, run to her attempts to kidnap the girly boy" I scoffed as he left to answer her call.

"My honor to battle with you" Dororo bowed

"Huh? Yeah, you too" I said taken off guard with his respect, I wasn't used to getting or giving any. Well any that someone actually deserved.

"Shall we finish our breakfast?" he motioned to the abandoned food

I followed him over, I diffidently needed to eat now.

"Giroro?"

I looked up from my silence looking to the front of my tent that had been pushed open by the Hinatas youngest, Fuyuki. "What?"

"I haven't seen you the whole trip I was just wondering if you're ok" he smiled

"Yeah" why does he suddenly care?

"Well, ok then, see you" he let the tent flap close again and returned to wherever he'd been.

Suspicion rose in my mind. Sense when does Fuyuki check on anyone besides the times Keroro has a new plan. Keroro. I quickly left my seclusion and followed the sound of Kululu's laughter. "What are you-" my jaw dropped "you, you" Kululu stood in front of Keroro who was inside of a gundam. A large three story high gundam. "So when you said you were going to build models THIS is what you meant?"

"Isn't he genius?" Tamama laughed

"ku ku ku" Kululu held out a remote to me, the same one he had before "go on, give it a try, the yellow button really gives him a shock"

"Hello Giroro" Keroro said inside of the creation "what do you think of Sergeant Gundam"

"Creative" I tossed back the remote crossing my arms "what have you planned with this?"

"my best idea yet!" he raised his arm making the robot raise his arm too "once my dear creators that bring me my toys see this they will have no choice but to make me their representative and in doing that insure me access to all the gundams I could ever want! It's perfect!" he brought his fist down on the panel making the robot move forward its arms and legs opening exposing guns.

"Nice" I said appreciatively not listening to Keroro's rant but noting the shinning barrels.

"Oh that's nothing" Kululu pressed a few buttons making the fingers open fire coming from a few the other cannons. "Wait till you see them fire. Oh, whoopsies" he put a hand to his mouth "ku ku ku"

"um, Kululu" Keroro called "what are these flashing lights telling me? Why am I being strapped in? Kululu?!"

Kululu laughed "I forgot to tell you, 'fire' is the panic word. The model responds by lock down and firing at anything in sight"

"It what?" I roared taking cover from the now firing excessively large toy.

"I thought it added a nice twist" Kululu said taking cover beside me until the bot ambled outside.

"Hey guys…sergeant's heading towards the forest" Tamama said pointing.

He was right. Frog. "Come on" I jumped up and ran out following the crashing sounds and falling trees. "How do you stop it?" I asked the yellow computer whiz running behind me

"I also may have forgot to make a way to stop it"

I groaned "I thought they called you smart for a reason!"

"my evil humor impairs my thought sometimes" Kululu laughed

"if the only way to stop it is fully destroying it then I'm go" I picked up the pace and followed faster. I was surprised to see Dororo fall in step easily beside me not breathing hard like I was running as if it was nothing.

"Another one of Keroro's faulty ideas?"

"Yeah"

"Allow me" he dipped his head and continued on to the machine.

I didn't see how he was going to do it, it seemed impossible the bot's arms sending bullets and fire towards him. In one move he took the gundam down to its knees. I stopped my eyes wide "how"

"Achilles heel" Dororo explained. "Oh no" the monstrous machine fell back on the blue ninja

"Dororo!" I started to push pieces. This is the thanks he got for saving our stupid Keronian leader?

"Giroro?" Keroro whispered coughing

"What?" I kept moving broken pieces

"Do you think he can be rebuilt?"

I resisted the urge to bash his face in and finally moved all the pieces reaching the ground "what?" I was confused. I knew for sure this is where Dororo was. He must have moved, but how? I breathed, don't question the way of the ninja.

"Good job corporal" Kululu said coming over to us

"Sergeant!" Tamama exclaimed "sergeant sir are you ok?!"

"I thought that was you!" Natsumi pushed through the trees "stupid frogs! you cant go one day…!..."

I left the scene. There was nothing left for me to do here. On the way back to my tent I got the warm sense of someone's presence but shook it off. Warm feelings usually meant I needed to practice my aim.

It was dark, night, a good time for me no one around doing anything and no noise making me want to break what was making it. The silence was good; I knew Dororo would think so too. Damn there I went thinking of him again this was not good I didn't need to think of anyone in silence, silence meant the mind was vulnerable. I wasn't vulnerable. I liked to be alone I didn't need to share this with anyone, even if in my thoughts. I opened my belt the place I used to keep a picture of Natsumi empty now. A night like this would usually bring thoughts of her but instead my mind wasn't focused on a person. Well…no it wasn't. I leaned back against the chimney closing my eyes. I couldn't bottle the feeling the roof felt empty I sighed and opened my eyes. The roof should feel empty it was outside. "I _do_ want to be alone" I told myself annoyed.

"No one wants to be alone Giroro" Dororo said capturing my attention. "some push others away to conceal the want they have for company but no one really wants to be alone" with that he closed his eyes and with smoke he was gone.

My heart leapt. Had he known what I thought? That was impossible. My mind flashed to Paul. But that was different. 'Get it together soldier' I rebuked myself. I needed to sleep, that's it, just needed to sleep.

'no one wants to be alone Giroro' Dororo had said. Why did those words stick with me? I wasn't alone. Noise made me look out of the tent I had moved to last night. I found Keroro sweeping the beach. Why was he sweeping and where had he gotten the broom?

"Aikotobawa…afuro to gunso" he sang happily

"Stop singing" I snapped that being the noise I had heard

"Kero?" he looked up not noticing my presence "no need to pass around your bad mood man"

"But I have to listen to your incompetence?" I tasted fire

"Of course" he smiled cheerily

I went back inside before I hurt him more than his pride should be. No I wasn't alone.

"I told you to clean! You're not cleaning!" Natsumi yelled. With the crash I knew Keroro got hit somewhere.

I shook my head.

"Natsumi!" Kyouki giggled "let's go to the water"

"Oh" the pink haired girl's voice got softer "if you want"

I stopped breathing a moment. What was that? A weird shock passed over me reminding me of…envy. I was jealous of the girls? How? Not because of the person they had no I didn't want either of them but because of what they had together. Holy frog. I gripped the gun close to me a just polished semi-automatic and fired multiple shots into the air. What was wrong with me that I wanted a relationship? That word shouldn't even be known to my recognition. Ok. I ran my hand down my face. I was calm. I shot once more. Yep, calm.

"Hey Giroro" Tamama popped in candy covering his mouth "Dororo was in looking for you earlier I don't know where he went he sulked off when he thought he wasn't invited to the party the sergeant was throwing on the boat which technically he wasn't but-"

"Hang on kid, what do you want" I growled

"Dororo wanted to find you and sergeant told me to find you so I thought that's what he wanted but maybe he wanted you to man the cannons…"

"Tamama!" Momoka called "we're all ready let's go!"

"Coming Momoka" Tamama said going off again.

I didn't know if there was any sense to anything Private had said but I wondered what Dororo wanted.

"Giroro come on your slowing us down!" Keroro called

I came out from the tent grumbling not wanting to be following to another failed attempt to whatever he was trying to achieve

"Come with me" Dororo landed beside me.

Where had he come from? "What?"

"Come with me" he repeated running now

on impulse to his words and curiosity I did as he said and followed. The platoon could live without me a few hours.

"Why did we come here?" I asked the ninja who had led me to a warm ledge over looking the island

"It's peaceful. You didn't want to go with your friends and you seemed upset, I thought you might like it here"

I nodded. It was away from them so that was a plus. It was also with Dororo which seemed to be a plus too but I wasn't going to admit that. He started to leave but I stopped him "where are you going?"

"Back to the house perhaps"

"I didn't tell you to leave"

His eyes shimmered again not used to being told to come or stay or really given any appreciation. I turned away and sat down looking on the leaves reflecting the sun shinning a lighter green. "It's kinda nice"

"It is" he replied sitting beside me "sometimes it makes you realize how good life really is"

"Yeah" I looked over to him. Beneath the mask he always wore I could picture him smiling. I almost smiled. Whoa Giroro, stop. I looked back to the trees they seemed safer.

"Do you meditate?" Dororo asked "it's the best way to find out what's true in your life"

"I guess" I replied. I thought a lot. I got lost in those thoughts sometimes so that could be considered meditating.

"I figured you would. Your smart Giroro, focused, you seem so coarse on the outside but you're the easiest to figure out you feel a lot but those feelings never get out"

I looked to him shocked. That wasn't true.

"I'm sorry. I've said too much." He closed his eyes and put his fist to his hand leaving me to wonder why he said that without an explanation.

I woke to warmth. Not the normal warmth like the sun but excessive comfortable warmth I wasn't used to. I looked to find myself asleep with Dororo. I moved away quickly my heart racing. When did this happen? The evening, we had sat here. I didn't remember falling asleep.

"Giro?" Dororo whispered still partially asleep

'Ah' my breath caught the way his voice sounded, soft, uncertain, almost scared, made my heart stumble. That shouldn't happen. I prepared to stand but Dororo moved closer back to the curled up position we had been in his hand covering mine sending my nerves ablaze. I had to leave, get out of here, but my body wouldn't cooperate in fact against my better judgment I lay back next to him slowing my heart to an even beat and turning my hand over to curve around his. He was wrong, I did want to be alone, as long as alone included him.

I shot up quickly hearing giggling.

"Who's there?" I took stance ready to punch

"its just me" Kyouki swung down from a tree "I didn't know you and Dororo were close" she smiled her kitten like smile that set my teeth on edge

"We're not" I glared defenses flaring

"I'm sorry…I had thought the same" Dororo said having woken up. With his normal dejected look that Keroro often inflicted he swiftly left Kyouki and me to stand there her gaze suddenly not very happy.

Well I didn't feel good about hurting him, I didn't mean too, hell it was all I could do not to run after him but at this time the angry masked girl was stalking towards me so I wasn't going to run and look like a coward.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. After having a yelling match with Kyouki I was now searching the forest for a ninja who didn't want to be found which meant I was never going to find him.

"Dororo" I called again not expecting an answer but needing to do something besides look aimlessly. "Will you just show yourself?! I know you're not going to talk to me but you've gotta listen while I can make the words come out" I hit a tree branch out of my way unnecessarily hard breaking it so it fell. "You've done something I don't know what but something to make me want to be around you and it's not an easy thing for me to want company" I jumped down from the higher rock to the ground "you hear me? It takes an extremely different person to make me want to do anything but destroy them" I stood still hearing leaves rustle. I looked to the tree branch I had broken it now had the limb back on the tree tied unable to reconnect but the thought was clear. Dororo. He was listening. My heart picked up pace at my teeth grinded. 'Pull yourself together Corporal'

"You have a strong fighting spirit and I admire that. You have dedication and especially on Pekopon that takes strength. I respect that, I respect you" I realized he probably couldn't hear the last part I could barely hear myself.

"Do you mean that Giroro?"

I turned quickly. The ninja crouched on the ground having fallen to one knee.

I nodded when he looked to me. I meant it. That's probably why it was so damn hard to get out.

He stood and came over to me "Giro, you need to know" he paused and in that pause I felt a wave go over me like I was going to fall in anticipation to what he was going to say.

"No" I shook my head. He couldn't say it; once he did I'd be lost completely lost.

"What do you mean no" his blue eyes widened making a soft sea wave when tears came.

I grimaced. 'Don't cry' I thought. Then I ran not able to take it anymore. Me, I could stand in a rain shower of grenades I could send fire onto anyone anytime I was prepared with many worlds different weapons but I ran from tears. His tears hurt more than withstanding an army. I didn't stop running till I made it back to my tent curling up my arms around my legs breathing hard. What do I do? I tilted my head back, I was in l…in l…I had it bad.

I drug the stick in the sand making random lines and crossing them. I sighed and flung the stick out into the water splashing in front of me.

"there you are" Natsumi came over to me and sat down "everyone's been looking for you I told them it was no big deal."

I didn't answer her, just looked out over the waves.

"You ok?" she asked

"Why do you care?" I asked gruffly looking down now

"Hey it's not that I care ok, it just must be something big if you're upset"  
she was right about that.

"So you gunna tell me or what?" she pressed.

The girl was persistent "it's nothing. I…I can't seem to stop hurting him when what I want is to tell him"

Natsumi nodded. "I understand, frog, you and me are more alike than I'd like to think I did that at first with Kyouki. Your talking about the blue one aren't you?"

I hesitated to answer but what was the use? I nodded.

"I'm not telling you to go soft or anything but let your guard down ok?" she waited for me to look at her before raising her eyebrows "only around him. Alright? And don't make me come find you again" with that she left.

I breathed deep. The last person I'd expected to talk to let alone make me feel better about this was Natsumi. I doubted Dororo would even listen to me now. He'd given me another chance and I'd run out on it why would he give me one again. I opened my belt the empty space reminding me of how I felt at the moment. Should I try to find him? A blue flower landed in the metal attached to the stem was a small piece of paper. I looked closer.

'~ D'

I felt a smile coming. He was still giving me a chance. I shut the clasp keeping the flower inside and got up running. This time to him. I stopped abruptly at my tent, there he was, like he'd been waiting.

"I'm sorry" we said in unison my voice in anger his softly

"You first" I nodded to him

He fell to his knees "I'm sorry for not telling you Giro. I love you, please don't make me harbor this love alone in silence."

"Get up" I told him my voice harsher than I meant for it to be.

Slowly he stood looking to me his eyes guarded reminding me I needed to breathe and let all my defenses down. I had never done that before. "ok" I set my gaze hard to him "you have no idea how these words are fighting to come and not at the same time" I shook my head "it wont sound sane any way I say it so let me just tell you Dororo. You make me want to be with you to blow up this damn world if you cry because that would be easier to do then let you" 'frog, this sounded sappy already' "you make me feel, all the emotions I think are useless for anyone to feel but I'm realizing their…unavoidable around you. I've met good partners, those who I would defend in battle but I'd fight_ with_ you, this is the first time someone's been a good partner and always in my mind like this and if that's love then" I had to take a breath "then I love you"

Dororo came closer to me his eyes filled with tears

"Don't cry, I didn't mean to say something-"

He held up his hand "I am happy. I cry happily" he looked down and when he looked back to me his clear blue eyes were dry, I imagined him smiling again. I wanted to see it, his smile. I reached up on a nervous feeling and hooked my thumbs in his mask. He didn't stop me so slowly I pulled it down to reveal his smile. I smiled, there was no way to keep from it now. My hands moved to his cheeks holding him there and before I could reason with myself to say no I was kissing him. I felt him gasp but he kissed me back sending that wave over me again except this time I basked in it, drank it in and found the reason people liked to be happy.

"Mr. Sergeant, sir I think you'll want to see this" Private Tamama's voice said close

"I'm taking pictures for blackmail later" Kululu laughed to himself

"Whoa good call mom lady" Keroro said surprised

"I knew it was going to happen" Aki, the Hinatas' mom, replied satisfied

"Your all freaks" Natsumi scoffed but I could hear the smile in her voice I knew she wasn't showing.

"I wasn't expecting it but I guess now that I think about it they do look good together" the girly boy said as surprised as Keroro

"Aww Fuyuki, now can't you think of someone else who would belong together?!" Momoka exclaimed

"It's too crowded around here" I said to Dororo quietly "what do you say we find a place with less commentary"

He smiled softly disbelief on his face "we?"

"Yeah we, lets go" I took his hand

He nodded one hand pulling his mask back over his nose the other curving around mine. I smiled again. I couldn't remember a day I'd smiled this much. Yep, this was the equivalent to love and I had to say it wasn't too bad. He smiled beneath his mask. Not bad at all.


End file.
